


The Doctor's New Clothes

by blueboxesandtrafficcones



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas 2018 [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bickering, Blow Jobs, F/M, Lingerie, Negotiations, Pete's World (Doctor Who), Post-Episode: s04e13 Journey's End, Semi-Public Blow Job, Shopping, lingerie shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueboxesandtrafficcones/pseuds/blueboxesandtrafficcones
Summary: Now that the Doctor’s living a mostly human lifestyle in Pete’s World, it’s high time to fill out his wardrobe with something other than the same, single suit he wore when he arrived - as much as Rose loves it.  It’s not the easiest shopping trip in the world, but as always, Rose finds a way to get the Doctor interested.
Relationships: Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: 31 Days of Ficmas 2018 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1200850
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18
Collections: 31 Days of Ficmas 2018





	The Doctor's New Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of 2018's 31 Days of Ficmas
> 
> Prompt: Shopping

For the third time in an hour Rose closed her eyes and breathed deeply, counting backwards from twenty-five.

_You spent four years fighting time and space itself to get him back_ , she lectured herself firmly. _Don't ruin it with murder in week two._

“Love, you cannot wear the same outfit every day,” she repeated through gritted teeth. They’d been having some variation of this argument since they’d set foot in the store.

“But it's not the same outfit. See? Different colors.” The Doctor held up a hanger in each hand, shaking them for emphasis. He was only half right; they were the same trousers, one in fire engine red, the other a deeper burgundy.

“Babe.”

He let them fall to his sides, scowling. “I still don’t see why an extensive wardrobe is necessary.”

“Because the same people will be seeing you almost every day – you’ll stick out like a sore thumb if you’re always in the same thing. Variety’s the spice of life, right? We don’t want anyone asking awkward questions? If you shun the local culture too much, you might arouse suspicion.”

“I don’t care.”

Rose pinched her nose, biting her tongue. She’d thought shopping with Tony was difficult, but this… It was time to get the Doctor his own wardrobe, and they’d been fighting the entire trip. “Look, we’ve got some nice shirts for you, we’ve ordered a few suits you liked, those jeans _I_ liked- let’s move on for now, yeah? We can do more with regular clothes another day since for now you’re mostly at the house.”

“Fine.” Sticking the trousers back on the rack with a huff, he crossed his arms and surveyed the near-overflowing cart. “What could possibly be left?”

“Pants.” Rose pushed the cart out into the main aisle and headed for the far end of the men’s section, where pants and sleepwear were displayed.

“And they’re a necessity?”

She stopped dead in the middle of the aisle, turning slowly to face him, cheeks burning as she accidentally met an older woman’s shocked gaze. “Yes, dear, they are. All day. Every day. Are you saying- you know what, don’t even answer that.” Shaking her head she continued on, soon arriving at the displays showing every possible type of men’s pants. “Do you know what kind you like?”

“There’s _kinds_?”

Eyes slipping closed, she prayed for patience. “Yes. Take a look at the various types – there’s pictures on all the packaging so you can get an idea.”

“Oh. Okay.” He obediently picked up the first pack in his line of sight, inspecting them carefully. “What do you think?”

Rose couldn’t help the snort. “Tighty whiteys? Really?”

“No?”

She leaned against the cart, eyeing him critically as she pictured him in a pair. “Could work for you.”

“Well, what do blokes normally wear?”

“What do _you_ normally wear?” Rose shot back, raising an eyebrow. Thankfully they were currently alone in this section; she could just imagine the strange looks they’d receive otherwise. “You can’t tell me you’ve gone your entire existence without wearing _pants_.”

“Each regeneration is different,” he protested, now examining a different style. “I don’t know what I’d like. I’ve never given it much thought.”

“How about this? We’ll get a pack of each, then you can try them all and see which you like best.”

A slow smile spread across the Doctor’s face. “Rose Tyler, you are _brilliant_.” He gave her a brief kiss, humming to himself as he picked out four different styles and designs. “Good?”

“Perfect.” Rose nodded as he threw them into the cart, before backing out to the aisle and moving a few feet further down. “Pajamas.”

“Why? I don’t wear them now, and you don’t seem to mind,” he pouted, running his fingers over the fleece material of a pair of lounge pants.

“Yeah, but it’s summer right now – once it starts getting cold, you’ll want something. Plus you’ll need something to wear around the house in the mornings or evenings, casually I mean. They make all kinds of lounge pants like those, maybe you’ll find something-”

“Muppets!” the Doctor crowed, cutting her off as he darted to the next row of racks and flicking through the novelty options. “Rose, look at these! Can I?”

“Sure,” she laughed, just relieved that he was finally showing some interest instead of pouting and whining and acting like an oversized toddler. “Just a few – no more than… three for now, all right?”

“Okay!” He tore off through the section, rifling through the options as she returned her mother’s _How’s it going?_ text with _We’re still together – for now._ _Stay tuned._

Pocketing her mobile, she looked around the store with interest and unreasonable dread. Sure, it had been almost eight years and another universe since she’d worked here, but Henrik’s was Henrik’s, and she was just waiting for someone to ask for her assistance.

“All set!” The Doctor loaded at least six pairs of lounge and sleep pants into the cart, most but not all covered in cartoon characters, but she let it slide to see the silly, proud smile on his face.

“Brilliant. And you got some regular pajamas, too.”

“Now what?”

Rose checked the list she’d made, biting her lip in thought as she peered up at him through her lashes. “Well… you’ve done well, I suppose,” she hedged. “We’ve got a few outfits, pajamas, underwear, socks, shoes, shoes that aren’t trainers…”

“We’re done?” He perked right up, bouncing on his toes.

“Depends. Would you like a treat?”

“Would I like a treat?” he scoffed as they stepped out into the aisle, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. “Do Ugroxx like mud?”

“Um… yes?”

“Yes.”

Rolling her eyes she led him to the other side of the store, to the Agent Provocateur in-store boutique. Passing through the discreet curtain into the section, she eyed a few pieces hanging on the wall.

“Rose?” the Doctor whispered loudly, tugging on her sleeve.

“Yes?”

“I don’t understand.”

Rose smiled in thanks at the salesgirl who took their overflowing cart and parked it in the corner out of the way. “What’s not to understand?”

“How exactly is this a treat for me? Do you expect me to wear any of this?” He looked like a lost, confused, innocent little puppy, keeping his eyes fixed on her as though he’d get in trouble if they strayed.

“No… but I thought you might like to pick something for _me_ to take _off_.”

The Doctor’s eyes lit in wonder, and he threw his arms around her. “That sounds promising.”

Rising on her tiptoes Rose pressed her lips to his, smiling. Having arrived in this universe with only the clothes on her back, she’d had to build a wardrobe from scratch as well. Her main focus being on getting back to him, the entirety of her underwear purchases had been for function and comfort. Over her time here her mother had occasionally gifted her with something nice and pretty, but she didn’t have anything _sexy_. He thankfully hadn’t noticed yet, far too interested in tearing her clothes off to pay attention to what he was removing.

“See anything you like?” she invited, stepping out of his arms to examine an impossibly tiny scrap of fabric.

“Uh…” He still looked a tad overwhelmed, and she pressed her lips to his cheek.

“If you’re not interested or ready for anything here, that’s okay,” Rose whispered in his ear. “We can leave if you want.”

“And… if I don’t want?”

“Well, you put a fashion show on for me,” she teased, spinning away towards the wall, where delectable little lace goodies waited. The choked sound behind her made her grin, but she purposely ignored him. The salesgirls had disappeared, and he was essentially unsupervised – hopefully, it would give him some confidence to explore.

* * *

“Find anything?” Rose checked on him twenty minutes later, only to find him staring openmouthed at a pair of crotchless knickers.

“What, exactly, is the point of these?” he asked, picked them up gingerly; the scrap of lace dangled from two pinched fingertips. “They don’t seem very practical.”

“Easy access,” she said promptly, making his eyes go wide. “It’s lingerie, love, it’s not _meant_ to be practical.”

“That’s a lot of money for ‘not practical’.”

Rose studied his face as he examined the sheer bralette that matched the knickers. “D’you want to go out to the regular knickers section and find something less… obscene?”

“Can we?” His relief was evident as he stuck his hands in his pockets, gaze wandering the offerings. “I’m intrigued by the idea, but…”

“Too much?” The selections lived up to the name; they were a bit outrageous, and while Rose had grown more comfortable with spending Pete’s money, eighty pounds for a tiny, see-through thong still stretched her limits.

“Just a bit.”

“Come on.” She gestured towards the exit, smiling fondly as he all but ran for it before heading over to the salesgirl. “Sorry, but we’re going to pass for now.”

“Of course ma’am, thank you for stopping by. Have a wonderful day.”

She wheeled the cart out into the store proper, quickly spotting the Doctor by the register. “Do you want to go?”

His head jerked up from where he’d been reading an advert, and he blinked at her. “I thought…”

“Not if you’re not comfortable,” Rose shrugged, hoping he could tell she was genuinely unbothered. “It was supposed to be a… a present for you, so it’s fine. We can revisit the idea later – or never. Whichever.”

He waffled, scrunching up his face in thought as he rocked on his heels. “You said the regular section was tamer?”

“It is.”

“Maybe we can go have a look-see first?”

“If you’re sure.” He looked better now, less pale, and she regretted having thrown him into the deep end. “I promise, it’s fine if you don’t.”

It was his turn to kiss her, a sweet smooch that left her wanting more. “Allons-y, Rose Tyler.”

They wandered towards the store’s general lingerie section, and she took the opportunity to peek up at him. “I know it was wild in there, but were there any… _concepts_ you liked?”

“Concepts?”

“Styles. Do you think you’d like something more revealing to start, or something to unwrap?”

“Maybe… you can try a few different things on, and we’ll go from there?” The Doctor rubbed at the back of his neck, a sure sign he was embarrassed and trying to hide it.

“Sure. And there’s no shame, you know.”

“Shame?” His tone was indignant, but he blanched as they reached the bras, undercutting his projected nonchalance.

Rose weighed her words carefully. “I know the Time Lords were above such base things as sex drives and attraction and all that, but… you’re biologically human now. It’s okay for you to be aroused without… _intending_ to be. To feel desire. It’s even okay for you to sometimes feel that way about women – or men – who aren’t me. Though we’ll have a problem if you _act_ on those feelings, by the by.”

“I will… keep that in mind.”

“Doctor?” She stopped him with a hand on his arm, moving closer so she could look into his eyes, trying to project her sincerity directly into his brain. “If you _don’t_ feel that way, about me or anyone else, that’s okay too. Don’t force yourself into… sexual situations you don’t really want, just because you think it’ll make me happy.”

“I won’t,” he promised, and she believed him. “So long as you don’t, either.”

“Deal.”

“Deal.” His face split into a wide smile, shoulders relaxing. “Right – where do we start?”

* * *

They settled on a dozen different sets for her to try on, and after a moment’s hesitation Rose took the larger fitting room – on a random Tuesday afternoon in the middle of July in an uncrowded store, she wasn’t too worried about using resources others would have greater need of.

“Right, come in,” she invited, pushing the cart in first, and he froze just outside the door.

“What, really?”

Already unbuttoning her shirt, Rose rolled her eyes at him. “Yep. You’re gonna keep your eyes closed while I change, but I don’t fancy stepping out into the common area in knickers. And no funny business, neither – we can’t afford to get banned from here.”

The Doctor settled gingerly onto the bench across from the trifold mirror, fidgeting awkwardly on the seat. “We won’t get in trouble for me being in here?”

“Only if we start fooling around. Can’t tell you how many times I had to call security on a couple getting frisky in the dressing rooms.” Folding her clothes neatly on the bench next to him before removing her bra, she raised her eyebrows. “You can close your eyes at any time, you know.”

His lower lip stuck out in a pout, he traced one fingertip over her nipple, causing it to pucker. “If you insist.”

“I do.”

Folding his arms he huffed, obediently closing his eyes and leaning his head back. “Have you done this before?”

“What?” She started with the first set on the hook, slipping the bra on and adjusting the fit.

“Lingerie shopping with your bloke.”

Rose paused with the knickers halfway up her legs. “No.”

“Really? I mean, it’s fine if you have, obviously, I was just curious.”

Settling the pants on her hips, she adjusting the set before speaking. “Really. Mickey was with me once when I bought some stuff, but it wasn’t… I mean, I wanted his opinion, but just as a body. They weren’t… _for_ him, or anything, not like this stuff. Wasn’t sexy, I mean – just practical. An’ he was mostly there ‘cause he forgot I told him not to meet me for lunch that day, cause I was gonna shop on my break.”

“Oh.”

“Oi,” she said softly, planting herself in front of him with her hands on her hips. “Open your eyes.”

He did, and she could see any thoughts of her exes being chased away by the vision in front of him. “Oh. Oh, _wow_.”

“D’you like it?” It was a set he had picked, a cheerful yellow with pink trim, covering enough to be practical but with enough lace and decoration to still be seductive.

“My pink and yellow girl,” he murmured, hand reaching out towards her but stopping inches away. “May I?”

“Course.” She took another step closer as he sat up, hand settling on her hip as his fingertips massaged her skin through the fabric.

“It’s soft,” he noted, eyes settled firmly on her breasts. “Is it comfortable?”

“That’s… kind of not the point of lingerie,” she snickered. “You’re not supposed to wear it long enough to notice.”

“You look pretty,” he decided, darting forward to press his lips to her belly button. “I like it.”

“So that’s a maybe,” Rose nodded, stepping back. “Right, closed again.” She waited until she was sure he obeyed to change, examining the set as she put it back on the hangers. It was cute, but hadn’t gotten the reaction she’d been hoping for. Rifling through the selection, she found a different style and quickly slipped it on.

“How’s this?” She posed like a pinup girl, one hand in the air, and this time got a soft whistle.

“Okay.” He looked much more interested in this set; scarlet, it set off her complexion perfectly. The deep plunge barely contained her breasts, while the knickers were a boyshort cut with little ribbons over her hipbones. “That’s nice.”

She did a slow turn, already mentally picking out accessories to go with it. Impossibly high heels, thigh high stockings, some blingy jewelry, and she’d have him choking on his tongue. This set would go into the ‘definite’ pile. She giggled when he slid his palm over her arse, letting him pull her into the vee between his legs.

“That’s very nice.”

“I agree.” Looking over her shoulder she studied the view from the back, but all of her hard work in the gym during her training for the jumps more than paid off – it was spectacular, if she did say so herself. “Right, let me try the next one.”

The next two pairs were duds, not meant for her body type, and the third was another ‘maybe’, but the fourth had potential. It was a babydoll, black satin, with sheer lace over her breasts and the rest obscured from view. A tiny thong she didn’t bother trying on would go under it, and she suspected he’d approved; so far, his tastes had seemed to lean more towards the ‘more is more’ end of the spectrum, leaving plenty to the imagination – and that was more than fine with her.

“Open.”

He did, eyebrows raising, and after a long moment a smirk spread across his face. “ _Yes_.”

“Like it?” She did a quick twirl, giggling when the hem flared slightly, showing off the bottom of her bumcheeks.

“More than.” The Doctor stood, pulling her to him, though she went willingly. His hands settled on her bum below the fabric, copping a blatant feel and making her sigh with pleasure. “This is a keeper.”

“You’re a keeper,” Rose murmured in a daze, accepting his kiss with an open mouth, darting her tongue out to meet his. “See? Shopping can be fun,” she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing against him. He was hard against her hip, and she let him rock against her as he kissed her for a long minute. “Okay, enough,” she whispered, reluctantly pulling back. He wasn’t the only one aroused, and she wanted to be able to try the other outfits on without ruining them.

“But Ro- _ose_ ,” he whined, pressing kisses to her jaw. “Don’t wanna.”

“Doctor…”

“There’s no one here,” he cajoled, “we can be quick.”

“Doctor! We cannot have _sex_ in the Henrik’s fitting room,” she hissed, scandalized. “Now let go so I can try the rest of these on – the sooner we do, the sooner we can check out, get home, and shag each other silly in our bed.”

“Don’t wanna wait.” One wandering hand made its way to her breast, slipping inside the lace to massage it.

Rose was so, _so_ tempted to give in, but before she could an obnoxious woman on her mobile entered the fitting room, and though they were hidden inside the cubicle, Rose and the Doctor both froze in surprise at the sudden noise.

“Oh, all right,” he sighed, reluctantly letting her go with a final squeeze, easing back onto the bench with his legs splayed out in front of him. He was visibly aroused, and she watched shamelessly as he readjusted himself in his trousers. “D’you mind?” he asked indignantly, catching her look, and she just snorted.

“I’m literally standing here in my knickers.”

His eyes skated over her again, licking his lips, and he sighed. “True. Right, keep going.”

Rose waited until his eyes closed to change, discarding several options without trying them on now that she had a better sense of his preferences. A corset the color of the TARDIS caught her eye, and after a moment to acknowledge the pain of loss at the thought of the ship, she slipped it on, forgoing the bottoms and remaining only in her own.

“Ready.”

He took his time looking, and she knew she had another winner when he briefly pressed his palm against his zip.

“Yes?”

The Doctor nodded, gaze fixed on where she spilled over the neckline of the bustier, before sending a dirty look in the direction of the other woman, who was describing in vivid detail her most recent sexual encounter.

“Anything else to try on?”

Not bothering to make him stop looking and unable to keep from torturing him, she removed the top to stand there is just her own knickers, surveying the remaining garments. A completely sheer babydoll caught her eye, and she smiled. “One more. Close.”

She pulled it over her head, the begins of a plan percolating even as she straightened the faux-feathered hem and admired her reflection. “Okay.”

His eyes snapped over, jaw dropping. “Oh my.” It left nothing to the imagination, accenting every curve. She liked the way it looked, but _loved_ the Doctor’s stunned expression.

“Another keeper?”

He nodded, not saying a word, but the longer press of his hand against his trousers said it all.

“Right, then.” Nodding at her reflection, she spun on her heel and sauntered over to where he sat.

“What’re you doing?”

“Shh,” she whispered, focusing on the woman in the other stall for a moment to determine that her call would continue to be loud and raucous. “Okay.”

Licking her lips she sank to her knees in front of him, smiling at his befuddled expression.

“What-”

Her left hand came up to his mouth, finger pressed over his lips in the universal sign for quiet as her right quickly freed him from his trousers and began to pump his length in preparation.

“Rose-”

“Be very, very quiet,” she whispered, “and we won’t get caught.”

“Caught doing what?”

Her mouth sliding over his cock was answer enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
